


Anger and Revenge

by mysticaljayne



Category: Charmed
Genre: Charmed Centennial, Divorce, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's mindset in the world that was created after Prue's loss, and no chance of the Charmed Ones coming back to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Revenge

Anger is the key to her power  
At least the one to keep her safe  
Fear is unnecessary  
Fear is a weakness in this new world  
One sister is gone  
And another one left  
Anger is what she needs  
What she needs to survive  
The love of her life turned away  
Evil running rampant in her city  
Who cares?  
They buried the Charmed Ones with her sister  
And any hope is lost with betrayal  
She flicks her wrist to blow the demon up  
Revenge is her calling card  
Anger is her fuel  
Piper will not stop  
Until her vengeance is sated  
Prue is gone  
Phoebe chose evil  
And Leo? He left  
Alone she'll keep hunting  
Who needs family anyway?


End file.
